Harry Potter and the Murderer's Daughter 1
by Peenutbuttajelly
Summary: Harry Potter's first year, plus a new member to the trio! Could she be somehow related to him? And is Hermione..Jealous?  Made by LUNa Sux and Alicecullen1027, please review and read.


**This is made by LUNa Sux and AliceCullen1027. This is me, writing Stella's POV. Hope you enjoy! Look for two new oneshots soon!**

**-LUNa Sux**

**

* * *

**

Stella Black stood behind Harry Potter in the line for the sorting, had

they lined up in Alphabetical order? No..right? Who cared, her father had

told her to take care of him, and taking care of him is what she was doing.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Minerva called. A couple of other people and, "Stella

Black?" Minerva called. Stella felt stares on her as she headed up to the

sorting hat, where it was placed upon her black haired head. Her grey eyes

scanned around the room until the hat spoke in her head. "Sirius Black's

daughter,eh? Fine lad he was. Very brave. You are quite smart, too.. Raven-

claw? But mischievious..will you be...Slytherin? Or a Hufflepuff? Maybe you

shall be a.. GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled, and began to take the hat off, when

it whispered, "Like your dad.."

Stella smiled and took it off, and was greeted with cheers as she approached

the Gryffindor table and sat nearby Fred and George Weasley; Whom she'd heard

were fellow pranksters.

"'Ello," One of them smiled, an eyebrow raised.

"'Ello Fred, George." Stella greeted, stealing glances at the line every-so-often.

"Nope, I'm George, he's Fred." Fred said.

"It's okay if you forget who you are," Stella said, smiling, "I'll remember."

They grinned, "You got us!" They admitted in unison.

Suddenly, Stella saw a bushy-haired girl approach and sit next to her.

"Hermione Granger." She introduced herself, in what Stella decided was a slightly

snobby voice. Stella took her outstreched hand.

"'Ello 'Ermione. Stella Black."

Stella watched, amused, as Hermione gasped, "Like...Sirius?"

Stella laughed, cruelly. "Daddy.

AS she said that, she saw Harry and a "mini Fred and George" reach the table.

"'Ello 'Arry."

Stella suddenly noticed the other boy's frown, and remembered hearing his name on

the train, "'Ello Ronald."

She saw Ronald's frown lift just a bit. Just as Harry was about to speak, she said,

"Stella Black."

Harry nodded and Ronald quickly looked from Harry to Stella, but Stella pretended not

to notice.

"So, where're you from? You seem to have an accent."

Stella smiled at Harry's question, "My mother was French, father British."

Harry suddenly looked cross, so Stella added, "My mother's dead. My father's..not around."

Instantly Harry looked a little better, probably because he wasn't the only one without

parents. Stella, though, wasn't without both parents per say, but but he didn't see them

so she just smiled at him, then joined into Hermione and Ronald's conversation.

"So 'Ermione, have you read 'ogwarts: A 'istory?"

Ronald, obviously bored, began speaking to Harry. After several minutes, I joined into the

boy's conversation.

"So you think she's cute?"

"Who?" I intergected.

"No one." Ronald said, ears reddening.

"Tell me!"

"It's no one!"

"'Arry..."

"Sorry mate."

"Man. Fine!"

As soon as the food appeared, I grabbed and pushed my way to get my share. I tasted it : Best ever.

I also wrapped some food in a napkin to send to my father. When the feast ended, I followed Harry and

Ron and Hermione, as I was apparently part of their "group".

"So who're your parents?" Harry questioned. Ron and Hermione stole a look.

"My father is Sirius Black, and my mother was Adalene Black, formerly Adalene Lafontaine"

"Oh, Coo-"

The student in front told us the password, and we went inside the common room.

"So, this is nice..." Stella commented.

"Yes it is, Stella."

"Yeah, so..oh! Here." Ron had dropped his wand.

"Oh, Thank - Erm, Merci, Stella!"

"Vous en prie! Parlez-vous français?"

"Um..So how 'bout that feast?"

I laughed my sweet laugh, "You're funny Ronald. 'Ey! 'Ow would you like to 'elp me with 'omework tomorrow?"

I saw him hesitate, but I just smiled, and he - surprisingly - said yes.

As the boys went into their dorm rooms a couple minutes later, I followed Hermione to the girls'.


End file.
